


Whiskey and Company

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: It had been a shit day, part of a shit week, part of a shit month for him. Jensen just wanted to crash on his couch and watch trash tv. Misha has other plans.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Whiskey and Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for CatsAreKids

Jensen actually groans at the sound of the doorbell. It had been a shit day, part of a shit week, part of a shit month for him. He just wanted to crash on his couch and watch trash tv while drinking a beer to take his mind off of everything. But whoever was at the door had put a foil to his plans. He decided as he headed to the door that he would tell them to go away. Especially if it was Jared. He couldn’t deal with his over-eager puppiness right now.

He opened the door, his plan faltering as he spotted Misha on the other side. The man had a serious look on his face, a set to his jaw like that of a man on a mission. Jensen frowned, noting the bag in Misha’s hands and wondering what that was about.

“Before you tell me to fuck off,” Misha said, “hear me out.”

So Misha had predicted his plan. Jensen nodded. “Alright.”

“I know you’ve been having a tough time,” Misha said. “I’m here to try and make things a little bit better. At least for the evening.”

Jensen was curious now. He glanced again at the bag and wondered what Misha had in mind. He pushed the door open wider in a silent invitation. A look of relief flickered over Misha’s face as he gripped the bag tighter and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Jensen led him back into the lounge where the tv was still playing some random crap mindless reality show. Misha gave it a curious glance before returning his attention to Jensen. He set the bag down and reached inside, scooping out a bottle of whiskey. Jensen made an appreciative sound as Misha pulled out two glasses, handing him one.

“Good start,” Jensen said as Misha filled his glass.

“I’m not expecting you to talk about it,” Misha said as he filled his own glass. “Just drink and dull it a bit.”

“Good, because I’m not planning on talking,” Jensen said as he took a drink. It was good whiskey. It wasn’t top shelf stuff, but it wasn’t the cheap shit either. It had just the right taste and slid easily into his stomach. He took another drink, this one longer.

“And before you ask, Jared did not put me up to this,” Misha said. “Neither did Danneel.”

So he was here on his own volition. Jensen was very intrigued now. He knew that Jared had been trying to cheer him up on set but that had gone down like a sack of potatoes. Jensen had found himself getting snappy with everyone and Jared had taken the brunt end of it. Jensen knew he was going to have to apologise to the other man once things calmed down a bit.

Misha on the other hand had been keeping his distance. There had been the occasional gentle touch and kindly spoken word but nothing really out of place. Even the crew had been giving Jensen his space while he dealt with his funk. He went into them occasionally and it would only be a matter of time before he clawed his way back out of it. He missed Danneel. She always knew how to make him feel better.

Jensen downed the rest of his whiskey, Misha topping it off for him. They sat on the couch next to each other, just enough distance between them that Misha could top off his drink easily. Jensen noted that Misha wasn’t drinking as much as he was and wondered if the other man was planning on getting him drunk so that he would talk. Getting drunk sounded like a good plan though, even though Jensen was planning on keeping his mouth shut.

For his part Misha was respecting the silence. The tv chatted away in the background, Jensen glancing at it from time to time. It made the otherwise silence bearable. He drew in a deep breath and let himself relax, enjoying his whiskey. Misha’s presence was welcome. Jensen did hate drinking alone. Normally he’d be out at a bar with Jared on a night like this but he hadn’t been up to it. He hadn’t been out in a couple of weeks.

About four glasses in he looked down at Misha’s bag. “What else you got in there?”

“Don’t laugh,” Misha said. “A scented candle and massage oil.”

Jensen frowned. “You’re planning on giving me a massage?”

“Yes I am,” Misha said. “Because you really look like you need it.”

If he’d been more sober he would have thrown Misha straight out of the apartment, but Jensen was riding a pleasant buzz at that moment. He wondered what kind of massage Misha could give him. His gaze dropped to where Misha’s long fingers were wrapped around his glass, Jensen almost imagining them working the knots on his back.

“Okay,” he said.

Misha seemed to let go of a breath Jensen hadn’t even realised he was holding. “Okay,” Misha said, a relieved note to his voice.

“Where do you want me?” Jensen asked.

“Your choice,” Misha said. “We could do it right here, but the bed would be more comfortable.”

“You’re not propositioning me, are you?” Jensen asked with a slight flirty edge to his voice.

He was rewarded with a light blush on Misha’s cheeks. “No,” Misha said. “Just a massage.”

Jensen stood and headed for the bedroom, downing the last of his whiskey as he made his way into the room. He set his glass down on the bedside table and turned toward Misha and waited.

Misha set the bag down on the floor. “I’m going to need you to strip down to your underwear.”

“You could do it for me,” Jensen flirted.

Misha gave him a pointed look, taking out the candle. Jensen began to remove his clothing as Misha set the candle on the bedside table and lit it with a lighter. It took a moment before the scent began to fill the air. Jensen breathed it in. He couldn’t place it but it reminded him of a night on the beach.

Misha toed off his shoes, Jensen watching him. When Jensen was down to his underwear he climbed onto the bed, stretching out face down. He rested his head on his pillow and waited, the bed dipping as Misha climbed onto it beside him. He heard the cap of a bottle, then the sound of Misha rubbing his hands together before those hands came to set gently on Jensen’s shoulders.

Jensen closed his eyes as Misha’s hands began to weave their magic. In the past Misha had given his shoulder massages while they were waiting between takes. There had never been a word spoken between them, Misha just sliding up behind him and beginning to work the tension out of his tired muscles. Jensen could just lose himself in that touch and often had.

He could feel the knots in his back coming slowly undone. Some of them were painful when Misha’s fingers first found them, the pain ebbing as they became unravelled. Jensen made sure to breathe as he settled into the softness of the bed. Misha’s fingers were magic. Every place they touched tingled, Jensen’s body feeling like a tightly wound instrument that Misha knew how to play perfectly.

Jensen didn’t comment as Misha worked his way down his body to his thighs. Those magic fingers began to ease out the tension in his legs, Jensen going limp against the bedsheets. He let out a long sigh as his arousal began to flare. He began to understand why people got off on this sort of thing. He swallowed hard as Misha’s fingers began to work the pads of his feet releasing tension that Jensen hadn’t even realised was there.

After spending a good deal of time on Jensen’s feet Misha began working his way back up, Jensen willing him to touch his arse. Misha skipped it though as he came back up his back, fingers sliding along either side of his spine to his shoulders.

“Give me your arms,” Misha said softly.

Jensen let his arms come down beside him, Misha picking up the closest one and beginning to weave a magical path down it. Jensen bit his lip to keep from groaning, wanting desperately to hump the mattress.

“You’ve done this before,” Jensen said.

“I’ve had training,” Misha admitted as he worked a knot out of Jensen’s bicep, the muscle hot beneath his fingers as it let go. “I’m not an expert though.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jensen said as he watched him work.

Misha’s clear blue eyes flicked up toward his face for a moment before returning back down to what he was doing. Jensen willed his arm to be limp in his grasp, tingles running down the limb to the tips of his fingers. Misha continued his path down along the limb until he reached the hand, taking it between his two and gently massaging it.

Jensen was fully aroused now. He studied Misha’s body, regretting the fact that the other man was still fully clothed. He had always found Misha attractive. On several occasions he had entertained the thought of what he would look like under all the clothes that he wore. He silently longed for the directors to write a scene where Castiel would be required to be partially naked but that hadn’t happened yet much to Jensen’s disappointment.

They had kissed before. All of them had. Jared was a smoocher: you never knew when he was going to grab your face and lay one on you. Jensen and Misha, however, were a different story. They would steal fleeting kisses between takes, a soft kiss goodbye at the end of the day. Danneel had always commented on how good they looked together, and how hot they would be if they ever took things further.

They had flirted plenty of times. It was second nature to flirt with Misha now. It was Jensen’s favourite way of making Misha break when they were filming. Just the right sort of look, a little wink and a blown kiss and Misha would be a giggling mess. Jensen loved that about him.

Misha slid off the bed and made his way to the other side, applying some fresh oil to his hands before he began to work on Jensen’s other arm. Jensen turned his head so that he could watch him, Misha seeming to be very self-conscious about his gaze. Blue eyes kept flicking to Jensen’s face, a soft blush on his cheeks as he kept himself focused. It was cute.

Jensen licked his lips to moisten them, undressing Misha with his eyes. Misha kept himself focussed on the task at hand, sliding his hands down the length of Jensen’s arm. He worked at the muscles, Jensen feeling them relax under his ministrations. Misha reached his hand, gently beginning to massage it. Jensen let out a shuddering breath as it all went straight to his cock.

“How are you feeling?” Misha asked as he worked the palm of Jensen’s hand.

“Great,” Jensen said, and he meant it. “You are really good at this.”

“I try my best,” Misha said, working his way back up Jensen’s arm.

“Should get you to do this more often,” Jensen said.

“If you’ll let me,” Misha offered.

“Anytime,” Jensen said.

Misha made his way back to Jensen’s back, working his neck and shoulders. Jensen closed his eyes and focussed on his touch. He swallowed hard as he again fought to keep from rolling his hips down into the bed to get some friction on his aching cock.

“Did you want me to do your front?” Misha asked.

Jensen paused, knowing that rolling over would reveal just how turned on he was. He wondered how Misha would react, and knew that there would be no way to hide it. He glanced at Misha to see him watching him with curious eyes. Jensen licked his lips and decided to take the risk. He rolled over, unashamedly exposing the tent in his underwear and the wet spot around it.

“Oh,” Misha said softly as he spotted it.

Jensen reached out with one hand to glide his fingers up Misha’s arm. Misha looked at him sharply but Jensen didn’t see any panic in his crystal gaze. Instead he saw a question, and just a little bit of hope. Jensen wrapped his hand around Misha’s arm and pulled him forward, taking Misha by surprise with the move. Misha fell forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of Jensen’s head.

“Jens…” Misha whispered.

“Mish,” Jensen answered, reaching up to trace his fingers along Misha’s jaw.

Misha nuzzled into his hand, not breaking Jensen’s gaze. The unspoken question was louder now, Misha’s gaze flicking to Jensen’s lips. Jensen found his own gaze drawn to Misha’s, marvelling at how soft and pink they looked. He needed to feel them, and hooking a hand behind Misha’s head he drew him down.

Their lips brushed in the softest of kisses. Jensen let his eyes fall closed as they kissed again. Each kiss they shared was a little firmer than the one before. Jensen caught Misha’s bottom lip between his and sucked it into his mouth, Misha sighing against his lips. Jensen could feel his heart racing as he pushed himself up so that they could press their mouths firmly together, Jensen parting his lips and inviting Misha inside.

Misha took the invitation, his tongue sweeping into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen chased it with his own, tasting the whiskey they had drunk as well as a taste he knew had to be uniquely Misha. He groaned as he chased Misha’s tongue back into his mouth, exploring the uncharted territory with slow deliberate licks.

Misha drew back, his nose bumping against Jensen’s. “How far do you want to take this?” he asked.

“Far,” Jensen answered without hesitation.

Misha frowned. “You ever done it with a man before?”

Jensen shook his head, feeling his face warm at the question.

“Okay,” Misha said, his fingers smoothing through Jensen’s hair. “Okay.”

They kissed again, Misha shifting on the bed so that he was hovering above Jensen. Jensen reached for his jacket, pushing it back off his shoulders. Misha let it fall away onto the ground, breaking the kiss so that he could pull his shirt up over his head. Jensen licked his lips as he ran his hands over Misha’s now exposed chest.

Together they undid Misha’s pants, sliding them back off his hips. He climbed off the bed for a moment to remove them. Now equally dressed Misha climbed back onto the bed and straddled Jensen’s body. Jensen could finally see the tent in Misha’s own underwear and longed to touch it, but a feeling of shyness overcome him.

“Shh, I got you,” Misha said as he seemed to read Jensen’s face. He smoothed his hands up over Jensen’s chest, his thumbs tweaking his nipples as he went. “Have you got any lube?”

Jensen looked toward the nightstand, Misha following his gaze. He crawled over to it and opened the drawer, reaching inside and picking up the tube. Jensen felt a bit of embarrassment about how used it was but Misha didn’t seem to notice or care. He returned to his place above Jensen, gently cupping his face between his hands.

“Tell me what you want,” Misha asked softly.

“You,” Jensen said, his heart racing.

“How?”

Jensen swallowed. “In me.”

“Okay,” Misha said, nodding.

He leaned down and pressed their lips together again. Jensen welcomed the kiss. Misha’s taste was almost addictive. He rested his hands on Misha’s hips, his fingertips teasingly sliding just under the hem of Misha’s waistband. He gently pushed them down so that he could bring his hands around to cup Misha’s arse and squeeze. He felt Misha smile against his mouth at the move.

Pulling away Misha sat back, sliding off Jensen’s lap and catching hold of the hem of Jensen’s own underwear. Jensen lifted his hips and allowed Misha to pull it off. He felt his cheeks flush slightly at the way his cock bobbed in the air, completely exposed under Misha’s gaze. Misha smiled at him, removing his own underwear before climbing back onto the bed.

Jensen’s heart was thundering in his ears as Misha coaxed his knees apart. Jensen spread them wide, Misha settling into the space between them. Seeing a small smirk on Misha’s lips Jensen opened his mouth to question it, only to pause as Misha slowly lowered himself down. He locked his gaze with Jensen’s as he sucked the tip of Jensen’s cock between his lips.

Jensen swore, his breath catching in his throat as the wet heat slowly wrapped around him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as inch by inch Misha swallowed him down. Jensen knew it was a sight he would never be able to get out of his head. His toes curled as he gasped, his hips trembling as he forced himself to remain still on the bed.

His breath was coming in panting gasps as he kept his hands flat on the bed. Those blue eyes continued to gaze up at him in an almost unblinking stare. And then Misha reached his root, swallowing around him.

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned. “How the fuck…”

The corners of Misha’s lips turned upward slightly as his eyes sparkled. He pulled off Jensen’s cock as slowly until only the tip remained. He rolled his tongue over Jensen’s slit, Jensen ashamed by the whimper that escaped his lips. He grasped at the bedsheets as if they could keep him grounded.

He barely registered the pop of the cap coming off the lube, and it wasn’t until he felt a finger circling his hole did he crash back down to reality. He involuntarily clenched up against the coming intrusion. Misha narrowed his eyes, pulling off his cock.

“Relax Jensen,” Misha purred. “It’s okay.”

Jensen nodded, letting out a long breath as he willed himself to do as Misha asked. Misha wrapped his lips around his cock again, Jensen losing himself in the feeling. Before he knew it that finger had breached him, Misha sliding it inside up to the second knuckle of his long fingers. Jensen moaned at the instruction. It felt weird.

Misha slowly began thrusting the finger in and out at a slow pace, all the while focussing his attention onto Jensen’s cock. He licked a long stripe along the underside which caused Jensen to gasp his name. Just when Jensen thought he couldn’t take anymore Misha wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and squeeze, starving off his orgasm. Jensen breathed, willing his arousal down and nodding to Misha when he had it back under control.

Nodding back Misha kissed the tip of Jensen’s cock again as he released it, then began mouthing kisses along Jensen’s length. It was distracting enough that Jensen didn’t realise that a second finger had breached him until he felt Misha push them deeper inside. He let his eyes fall closed as he lost himself in the feeling. Misha twisted his fingers up and Jensen yelped as he was hit with an overwhelming sense of pleasure. The prostate. That had to be it.

“Good?” Misha asked, rubbing that spot inside him.

“Yes,” Jensen hissed, trying to keep himself from coming.

Misha made a satisfied sound then swallowed his cock again. Jensen groaned long as he fought to keep his hips flat. He was caught between wanting to thrust up into Misha’s mouth and back onto his fingers. He whimpered as a third finger breached him, burning just a little as it stretched him open. Misha was timing the movement of his hand to that of his mouth, Jensen losing himself in the sensation.

Just when he thought he was going to blow those skilled fingers wrapped around the base of his cock again, Misha pulling his mouth off him. The fingers retreated leaving Jensen with an empty feeling. He groaned at the loss.

Misha slid off the bed and retrieved his pants, pulling something out of a pocket. Jensen watched him and realised it was his wallet, Misha sliding a condom wrapper from folds.

“Did you plan on getting lucky?” Jensen asked.

“Always got to be prepared,” Misha told him.

He climbed back onto the bed between Jensen’s legs, opening the condom. Jensen watched as he rolled it on and absently wondered how that was going to fit in him. He felt a moment of hesitation wash over him. If he wanted to stop now would be the time. But he didn’t want to stop. He swallowed as nerves replaced the fear.

“You okay?” Misha asked, his hands on Jensen’s knees.

“I’m fine,” Jensen said.

“We can stop-“

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “I’m good.”

“So long as you’re sure.”

“Please,” Jensen begged. “Please.”

Misha’s gaze fixed on his face for a moment before he caught hold of Jensen’s knees. “Pull your legs up and hold them there.”

Jensen did as he was told, drawing his knees up toward his body while keeping them spread. He swallowed again as Misha applied some lube over the condom, slicking himself up. Misha crawled over him, gazing down at him with soft eyes. Jensen had a desire to kiss him again and reached up with one hand to hook him behind the head. Misha allowed himself to be drawn down, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

He barely felt the brush of the tip of Misha’s cock over his hole before Misha was pushing in. Jensen’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his body try to clench against the intrusion. He willed himself to relax, clinging to the man above him.

“Shh,” Misha said, fingers brushing through Jensen’s hair. “I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Jensen said. “You’re just so big.”

“Thank you,” Misha said with a cheeky smile.

Jensen groaned, feeling Misha push in a little bit further. Misha slowly slid out of him again until only the tip remained, then pushed back in again. Deeper. It burned a little but it wasn’t unpleasant. Jensen dug his fingers into Misha’s back as if it would ground him.

“Relax,” Misha said softly, his lips brushing against Jensen’s.

“I’m trying,” Jensen said.

“Tell you what,” Misha said, stopping his movements. “Kiss me.”

Jensen looked up at him and lost himself in the endless blue. He nodded, licking his lips and pushing his head up to bring his lips to Misha’s. Misha caught Jensen by the jaw and tilted his head back a little, sealing their mouths more perfectly together. Jensen lost himself in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Misha and holding him close.

He felt Misha’s body slide against his own as he pulled out again before thrusting up inside just a little bit more forcibly. Jensen whimpered again, focussing himself on the kiss. Misha continued to move, changing the angle of his thrust with each push inward until he glided against Jensen’s prostate and caused him to groan.

“There?” Misha asked, breaking the kiss.

“There,” Jensen confirmed before he drew Misha’s lips back to his own.

Misha began to aim for that spot and Jensen was on cloud nine. It didn’t even burn anymore as he lost himself in the sensation. He slid his hands over Misha’s back, feeling the muscles rippling beneath the skin. He wondered absently if there was any way they could possibly be closer than they were right now.

Breaking the kiss again Misha looked down at him. “Touch yourself for me.”

Jensen nodded, bringing one hand down to wrap around his cock. He jumped at the first touch of it, Misha kissing him again. Jensen began to stroke himself in time with Misha’s thrusts. He tried desperately to keep kissing him but it was getting harder. He panted against Misha’s mouth, stealing the occasional kiss and nibble of lips.

He felt his orgasm building steadily and knew this time Misha wouldn’t be there to stop it. He whimpered again, increasing the tempo of the pulls of his hand and twisting it just so. He pressed his head back into the bed as he wrapped his legs around Misha’s hips which seemed to make the other man slide in just a little bit deeper.

“I’m gonna…” he warned, moaning.

“Do it,” Misha said, gazing down at him. “Come for me.”

And Jensen did. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he arched back off the bed. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, caught between his hand and Misha’s thrusts. Misha pushed in deep, rolling his hips and grinding hard into Jensen’s prostate which seemed to strengthen his orgasm. He choked out a sob, his eyes squeezing closed as he felt his cum leaking over his fingers.

“So beautiful,” Misha said through the haze.

He felt Misha thrust a few more times before his hips stilled, and opening his eyes Jensen saw Misha’s eyes squeezed closed and mouth hanging open as he came. Jensen gently caressed his face, burying the image deep into his memory so that he would never forget it.

Pulling gently he drew Misha back down into a kiss. It was soft and loving, Jensen running his fingers through Misha’s hair. He felt Misha slowly slide out of him and instantly missed him. Jensen poured all his feeling into the kiss.

Eventually Misha pulled away, sliding from on top of him and onto the bed beside him. Jensen reached out and snagged a tissue from the box on the bedside table so that he could wipe himself clean. He saw Misha remove the condom and offered him a tissue for it, Misha carefully folding it up inside and letting Jensen take it to drop it into the bin near the bed.

“You okay?” Misha asked.

“Never better,” Jensen said, rolling over to face him. He slid a hand over Misha’s chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his fingers. “Did you always intend the massage to have a happy ending?”

“No,” Misha said. “My initial intention was to massage you to sleep and then sneak out the door.”

“Love me and leave me, huh?” Jensen teased.

Misha smiled.

“I’m glad it had a happy ending,” Jensen said, bringing his hand up to cup Misha’s cheek. “I’m glad you came tonight.”

“So am I,” Misha said. He leaned forward to kiss Jensen gently. “No regrets?”

“None,” Jensen said. “You?”

“Not at all,” Misha said.

“Danneel’s going to wish we’d made a video though,” Jensen said flippantly.

“So’s Vicki,” Misha agreed.

Jensen laughed, nuzzling him and pulling Misha close. Misha allowed himself to be pulled. “Stay tonight.”

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Misha said.

“Borrow some of mine,” Jensen said. He kissed Misha again. “Stay.”

“Okay,” Misha said softly. “Word of warning though – I’m the big spoon.”

“Fine by me,” Jensen said. “I’m a cuddler.”

“I can tell,” Misha said, chuckling. He pressed a firmer kiss to Jensen’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jensen asked.

“Letting me in.”

“No,” Jensen said. “Thank you. For being there when I needed someone.”

Misha smile widened as he caressed Jensen’s jaw. They kissed again as they settled down into the bed. Eventually Misha pulled away so that he could blow out the candle, Jensen hitting the lights and plunging the room into darkness. They curled up together under the sheets, Jensen closing his eyes. It had been a shit day part of a shit week part of a shit month, but tonight had been amazing. He knew things were about to get a lot better from here.


End file.
